phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Goron0000
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Phineas2.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ryan Stoppable (Talk) 06:12, February 12, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Stop deleting my stuff!!!!!!!!!!! (rickolocity1) Sorry, but you've already been told that fanart isn't supposed to go on this wiki. Try the Fanon wiki instead. Goron0000 02:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Template date Thanks for remembering the template date. However, it is written like this: . Writing time and "(UTC)" codes are unnecessary. Thanks. 18:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Please research Please dp a little bit of research before making edits like the ones you made recently to Kick It Up A Notch, as the original page was correct, and this could easily be determined with a quick google search and a moderately decent pair of speakers. I understand mistakes happen, but just letting you know why your edits were reverted. -Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 05:53, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I listened to it a few times and still heard it as "mean", and so did someone else I know. ''' Your favorite gelatinous otter, Goron.' 06:15, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Monty If u have never hear of Monty Monogram, see in my blog the interview to Dan and Swampy Trolypac 20:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I found that after I posted the delete template. Sorry. [[User:Goron0000|' Your favorite gelatinous otter, ]]Goron.''' 21:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC)